Ascenseur
by rockandlol
Summary: Kensi et Deeks partent dans un building pour trouver des infos et une explosion retentit alors qu'ils sont encore dans l'ascenseur.
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà avec une fic courte seulement 4 chapitres. J'ai vraiment été déçus par l'épisode 1 de la saison 10 de NCIS, surtout pour Ziva et Tony…. Donc j'ai repris l'idée de l'ascenseur et remaniée à ma manière et en version Densi ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture**

* * *

Le corps calciné d'un marine avait été retrouvé dans un vieil entrepôt du port de Los Angeles. Il travaillait dans un grand building qui gère les expéditions de matériels militaires vers l'étranger et notamment en Afghanistan. Callen avait envoyé Kensi et Deeks sur le lieu de travail de James White. Les deux agents arrivèrent donc sur les lieux.

-Je voudrais pas travailler là-dedans, avoua Kensi en regardant la hauteur du building.

-Ouais, surtout si tu dois monter les marches !

Ils se présentèrent à l'accueil et on leur indiqua le 27ème étage, où White travaillait. Deeks appela l'ascenseur.

-Après toi partenaire.

Kensi entra et, seuls dans l'ascenseur, et ils commencèrent leur ascension. Kensi fixa les chiffres qui défilèrent, 20, 21,22. Elle se tenait contre la paroi du fond, à côté de Deeks. D'un coup une explosion retentit, Kensi perdit l'équilibre. Marty la rattrapa et tomba à son tour. Il se cogna la tête contre la paroi du fond et Kensi lui atterrit dessus. Puis le noir presque complet se fit, une simple petite lumière prévue en cas de coupure d'électricité éclairait l'ascenseur.

-C'était quoi ça ? gémit Deeks.

-Je sais pas, ça va toi ?

-Ouais, et toi ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et se releva. Deeks s'assit :

-Faut qu'on sorte.

-Et c'est quoi ton plan ?

-La trappe, dit-il en la montrant du doigt.

Il se mit à croupi et Kensi se monta sur ses épaules puis il se releva et elle put attendre la trappe.

-J'y arrive pas ! Doit y avoir quelque chose qui bloc.

Elle poussa encore plus prenant appuie et force en appuyant sur ses jambes.

-Doucement, tu m'étrangle !

Kensi se stoppa.

-Désolée ! C'est complètement bloqué.

Marty l'aida à descendre :

-C'est quoi le plan B ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant un bouton de sa chemise. Parce que je commence déjà à avoir du mal à respirer.

-Je sais, il fait déjà chaud et on doit respirer la fumée.

-Aide-moi à ouvrir la porte.

Kensi le rejoint et tous deux tirèrent de toute leur force, mais rien n'y faisait, la porte ne bougea pas. L'ascenseur grinça et ils se figèrent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite, merci pour vos reviews et vos PM, n'hésitez pas ! enfin bref, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !**

* * *

-On est sur les lieux Hetty… Non, aucune nouvelle, on n'arrive pas à les joindre. … Oui la voiture est là…. Non, désolé Hetty je ne sais pas où ils étaient quand l'explosion à eut lieu, répondit Callen.

Les pompiers étaient là et commençaient leur ascension du bâtiment en flamme. Sam poste-toi devant la sortie, je me mets près de leur voiture.

-Ils vont s'en sortir G.

-Ouais, j'espère.

-Kensi est pleines de ressources.

Un nouveau grincement se fit entendre.

-Faut vraiment qu'on sorte de là, dit Kensi.

Elle sortit son téléphone, mais aucun signal, puis elle se leva doucement et se plaça devant le panneau de commande de l'ascenseur.

-Tu as quelque chose pour ouvrir ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Kensi McGayver n'a pas de couteau sur elle ?

-Deeks !

-Non, j'ai rien.

Kensi fixa les vices, elle était assez grosse pour….

-Deeks ta ceinture !

-Quoi ma ceinture ?

-Donne-la moi.

-Euh, tu m'explique ? demanda-t-il en enlevant sa ceinture.

-Normalement c'est à peu près la même taille, commença Kensi.

Elle attrapa la ceinture par la boucle et prit la tige métallique entre ses doigts pour s'en servir comme tourne vice. L'opération lui prit un certain temps et dans le silence de l'ascenseur elle entendait la lourde respiration de son partenaire.

-Fais moins de bruit on dirait un asthmatique.

-J'ai du mal à respirer.

-Viens là, on respire mieux en bas.

Deeks s'assit près d'elle et constata le changement. Enfin Kensi arriva à enlever le panneau qui cachait les fils.

-Et maintenant ?

-Il faut quelque chose qui coupe.

Alors Marty se leva, prit son arme et utilisa la crosse pour casser la vitre qui était au fond de l'ascenseur. Il rengaina son révolver et tira la manche de sa chemise pour attraper un bout de verre.

-Dis-moi ce que je dois couper.

Kensi lui donna les instructions, et les grincements se faisaient de plus en plus présents. A tel point que l'ascenseur descendit. Les deux agents perdirent l'équilibre. Une fois la cabine stabilisée, ils se remirent vite au travail. L'air était de plus en plus irrespirable et l'ascenseur pouvait tomber à tout moment. Kensi s'attaqua maintenant à créer un court-circuit qui permettrait d'ouvrir la porte de l'ascenseur. Mais rien n'y faisait.

-Et merde, s'énerva Kensi.

-Les portables !

-Quoi ?

Deeks sortit son téléphone de sa poche et mit la batterie à nue.

-Le voilà ton court-circuit.

Kensi sourit en comprenant l'idée. Marty lui tendit son téléphone.

-Ta main tremble ?

-C'est rien.

Ne pas s'inquiéter maintenant. Elle connecta donc les batteries des téléphones aux câbles de la porte.

-T'as réussi !

La porte s'était ouverte, sur une bonne partie de mur. La porte de l'étage était visible en hauteur. Ils pouvaient y accéder, ils devaient y accéder.

-C'est notre seule issue, constata Deeks.

Après un long regard dans les yeux, les deux partenaires se mirent en place pour tirer et ouvrir. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il y avait derrière les portes, mais c'était leur unique chance.

La fumée s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent. Tous deux toussèrent.

-Allez viens je vais t'aider à monter, dit Deeks.

Kensi se mit en place, les mains sur le sol de l'étage, et Marty attrapa ses jambes, au niveau des genoux et la monta. Kensi était sortie. Deeks posa ses mains, à son tour sur le sol, il poussa sur ses jambes et Kensi attrapa la ceinture de son jean pour le tirer.

-Je t'ai, s'exclama-t-elle.

Ses jambes maintenant hors de la cabine, un bruit sourd retentit et ils virent l'ascenseur tomber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre, j'aime pas trop la fin de ce chapitre mais bon…. J'espère que ça vous plaira, toujours merci pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

Kensi et Deeks toussaient de plus en plus, la fumée était dense, même à cet étage.

-La sortie de secours ne doit pas être loin, expliqua Kensi.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux.

-Là, montra Deeks.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la lumière qui indiquait la sortie et franchirent la porte. Ils furent surpris par la foule qui descendait encore les marches. Ils se mêlèrent à eux pour enfin pouvoir sortir du bâtiment. Mais les gens poussaient et les bousculèrent, Kensi faillit tomber et heureusement que Deeks l'avait retenue. Il lui prit la main :

-Reste près de moi.

Elle hocha la tête et ils continuèrent leur longue descente. La fumée se propageait déjà dans la cage d'escalier. Puis le groupe croisa les pompiers qui montaient.

-Il ne faut pas monter, hurla une femme.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, descendez-vous mettre en sécurité, répondit le pompier.

Kensi lança un regard à Deeks à côté d'elle, mais il ne le remarqua pas.

-Tu crois qu'on va réussir à sortir.

-Oui.

Les étages défilèrent, bientôt ils seraient sortie, en sécurité. Les deux amis ralentirent visiblement, essoufflés, et surtout à court d'air respirable. Mais ils continuèrent pour enfin atteindre la porte.

-Je les vois G !

Sam se dirigea à grand pas vers eux. Il avait réussi à ne pas se faire évacuer par mesure de sécurité.

-Hey, venez.

Deeks tenait toujours la main de Kensi, ils regardèrent Sam un peu perdu et le suivirent. Leur toux redoubla d'intensité.

-Hetty va s'occuper d'eux, annonça G qui venait de raccrocher son téléphone.

-Montez, je conduis, décida Sam.

Il s'installa donc au volant de la voiture de Kensi et suivit celle de G qui ouvrait le passage. Les fenêtres grandes ouvertes leurs permettaient de respirer plus facilement. Mais Sam devait se dépêcher, ils ne respireraient pas tout seul encore longtemps.

Au NCIS, Hetty avait tout préparée pour recevoir Kensi et Deeks. Quand ils arrivèrent, elle les installa sur le canapé, près de leurs bureaux et leurs colla les masques à oxygènes sur le nez. Deeks ferma les yeux.

-Sa main, remarqua Callen.

En effet l'intérieure sa main droite était en sang, Hetty lui banda donc.

-Ne retirez pas les masques, c'est compris ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et Hetty s'éloigna, en demandant à G et Sam de garder un œil sur eux. Prévenu du retour de leurs amis, Eric et Nell vinrent aux nouvelles.

-Ils vont bien, la fumée les a intoxiqués, mais ça va.

Nell soupira de soulagement, elle avait tout de suite imaginée le pire.

-Il faut qu'on trouve qui a fait ça, dit Eric.

-Et surtout savoir si cette explosion et la mort de White est liée, supposa G.

-Y a de forte chance. Les infos qu'on a disent que la bombe a explosé au 27ème étage. C'est celui où travaillait White, expliqua Eric.

-Donc on part du principe que les deux sont liés, en conclu Sam.

-On sait que White exportait des armes pour nos militaires, résuma Eric.

-Mais est-ce qu'il n'en faisait pas passer pour l'ennemi ? interrogea Nell.

-Et s'il avait décidé d'arrêter tout ça il l'aurait tué et ça expliquerait la bombe de ce matin aussi.

-Votre explication correspondrait, maintenant prouvez-le, ordonna Hetty.

Tous les dossiers de White avaient brulés, mais Eric espérait encore pouvoir récupérer les disques durs. Les fichiers étaient en réseau, alors, Nell, Sam et G partirent pour l'entreprise en fin d'après-midi.

Sur les lieux, les pompiers avaient finis leur travail. Les employés étaient presque tous rentrés. G présenta sa plaque et sa requête et le vigile les laissa entrer dans la salle qui centralisait toute les informations. Nell se connecta et récolta tout ce qu'elle avait besoin.

Quand ils revinrent Nell sourit en voyant que Kensi et Deeks se tenait la main. Ils avaient toujours leurs masques à oxygène. Puis Hetty passa les voir.

-On peut les enlever ? demanda Deeks pour la énième fois.

-Au moins pour prendre une douche ?

Hetty soupira, allez-y. Les deux agents se précipitèrent dans la douche pour enlever cette odeur de brûlé, de mort. Mais ce que personne n'avait pensé c'était que la vapeur d'eau les ferait tousser, surtout Deeks, il avait été plus longtemps au contact de la fumée. On les entendait de loin. Toute l'équipe les vit sortir des douches par la porte du gymnase.

-C'est bon ça va, grommela Deeks.

-Allez me remettre les masques immédiatement, ordonna Hetty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà tout petit chapitre pour finir en tout cas j'espère que ma fic vous aura plus. Encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews**

**Ps : Melly-lOove-Densii : à la main c'est la coupure du morceau de verre qui a servi à couper les fils**

**A la semaine prochaine avec une autre fic**

* * *

Deeks et Kensi avaient passés la nuit sur le canapé du NCIS, sous la surveillance d'Hetty. Deeks s'était endormit en position, plus ou moins assise, avachi dans le canapé. Kensi avait posé sa tête sur la cuisse de son partenaire et s'était endormi. Ils avaient passés une nuit affreuse, toussant toujours, le clame était revenu en début de matinée.

Les recherches étaient toujours en cours pour retrouver le ou les auteurs de toute cette histoire. Nell et Eric avaient épluchés tous les dossiers et enfin trouvés quelques choses d'intéressant. Un document avait été modifié pour transporter un conteneur, ils avaient vu que le conteneur n'avait pas été livré à l'armée, mais surement au apposant. G et Sam retournèrent chez White, maintenant qu'ils savaient quoi chercher. Avec beaucoup de volonté et de temps, ils trouvèrent une pochette de document derrière un meuble où toutes les preuves étaient là. Trois hommes, ici à L.A étaient impliqués. Grâce à la bande de Geeks, ils furent repérés et arrêtés par le LAPD, Sam et G. Mais aucun d'eux ne parla. Le FBI vint donc s'en mêler. Hetty arriva avec des agents du FBI au hangar à bateau.

-Désolée messieurs, dit-elle tristement.

-Quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas les emmener, s'interposa G. Ils n'ont pas reconnu le meurtre de White.

-Ce n'est pas notre problème, ils sont accusés de terrorisme sur le sol américain, donc ils passent sous notre juridiction.

-J'ai tout essayé pour les convaincre, expliqua Hetty.

Et les trois suspects se firent emmener par le FBI.

De retour au NCIS, G ne décolérait pas. Une fois calmé, ils partirent voir la famille de White pour leur annoncer la fin de l'enquête.

Kensi et Deeks s'étaient réveillés, ils toussaient toujours, mais beaucoup moins. Hetty leur avait fait faire des tests et elle en avait conclu qu'ils n'auraient aucunes séquelles. Un peu de repos pour se remettre de tout ça et tout serait comme avant.

Le soir Kensi raccompagna Deeks en voiture et avant qu'il sorte, elle l'interpella :

-Deeks, attends.

Il enleva sa main de la portière et la regarda, elle n'était pas comme d'habitude.

-Kens ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Je… Je peux rester avec toi cette nuit ?

Il lui sourit et dit doucement :

-Bien sûr.

Ils s'installèrent pour la soirée dans le canapé de Marty et discutèrent enfin de leur épreuve du feu. Kensi se sentait mieux à mesure de la discussion. Avant de se coucher, Kensi voulut changer le bandage de son partenaire. Il était assis sur son lit, juste à côté d'elle. Kensi fixa la main de Deeks, un peu de sang couvrait le bandage. Ne la voyant pas réagir, Marty, de son autre main, posa délicatement ses doigts sous le menton de Kensi pour qu'elle le regarde :

-Hey, ce n'est rien, sourit-il.

-Je sais, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Tu aurais pu…

Il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il ne savait pas comment Kensi allait réagir. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sourit. Kensi l'enlaça.

-Merci d'être toi.

-Euh, ok ! Allez viens te coucher princesse.

Ils s'installèrent dans le lit, Kensi posa sa tête sur le torse de Marty et enroula ses bras atour de lui. Maintenant c'était son Marty.


End file.
